ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seven Trials of the Galvan
Plot Jack was sleeping. We see a clock, and it goes to 1:00 AM. The Supertrix starts blaring off. Jack: I want to sleep! Suddenly a hologram of a Galvan comes on the Supertrix. Galvan: Hello Jack. Jack: Hello? Galvan: I said hello. We need to meet. I'll set the Supertrix to teleport you here. Done. Slap down the Supertrix when your ready, and you'll teleport here. Jack: Okay. (Slaps down the Supertrix) ''Theme song!'' We see a field of green grass, and the Galvan is sitting there. Jack teleports in. Galvan: I am known as Proffesor R. You may call me Rin. Jack: Hello Rin. Rin: I am here to tell you that you need to complete Seven Trials, or the Supertrix will be taken away from you. Jack, Suprised: What!?! Rin: Follow me. Rin started walking toward a temple. The doors had the Intergalactic Peace Symbol on it. Rin walked up to the doors and pressed his hand to them. The Intergalactic Peace Symbol glew green, then the doors opened up. Rin walked inside, and Jack followed. Jack: So, what's the first trial? Rin pointed to a door. Rin: Open that door. Jack, Sarcasticly: Wow, that'll be hard. Jack walked up to the door and touched it, but then a rock monster formed and charged at him. Jack: Uh oh. (Slaps Supertrix) Jack transformed into Swampfire, then shot fire at the monster's feet melting him to the ground. Rin: Good, good. Swampfire: Thanks. Swampfire opened the door, and the Rock Monster crumbled. Swampfire transformed back. Jack: What's next? Rin: Get that Crystal. There was a large cylinder of wood. On top sat a blue crystal. Jack: Easy, I'll just fly up. (Turns to Big Chill, but transforms into Goop) Goop! Aw man! Goop threw the UFO to the top of the cylinder then Goop's body followed. Goop: Going up! Goop arived at the top and de-transformed. Jack: Now to grab it. Jack grabbed the crystal but it burnt his hand. Jack: OW! That hurt. (Transforms into Diamondhead) Diamondhead! Diamondhead picked up the crystal, than made crystal steps and walked down. Diamondhead: Okay, easy enough. Rin: Good job. Now, put the crystal in that door. Diamondhead saw a door with a crystal shape in the middle. Diamondhead shruged, then put the crystal into the door. The Crystal glew bright blue, then Blue Lightning bolts shot at him. Diamondhead made a crystal sheild, then walked to the door. Rin: Excellent! Diamondhead transformed back and the door opened. Jack and Rin walked in. There was a large pillar with vines and flowers painted on it. Rin: Find the blue flower. Jack: But all the flowers are red and yellow! Rin smiled. Jack scrolled through the Supertrix then arrived at Ditto. He slapped it down and transformed. Ditto: Ditto! Ditto duplicates and searches around the pilar. But there was no blue flower. Ditto 1: There's no blue flower. Rin: There is. The Dittos sratched there heads, but then they had an idea. The Dittos duplicated more, then broke the pilar in half. Sitting in a orb that was in the middle, was a blue flower. Ditto transformed back. Rin, Happily: Good! Fix the pillar. Jack turned into Fire Born Form then picked up the pillars and melted them together. Jack: Easy. Rin: Good! Two more. (Presses a button and a dragon comes out.) Dragon: Fresh meat. Jack: I hate you Rin. (Transforms into Humungousaur) Humungousaur! (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur shot missles at the Dragon, and it flinched. The Dragon spewed fire at Ultimate Humungousaur, but he dodged it and tackled the Dragon. The Dragon caught himself on fire, then tackled Ultimate Humungousaur. Rin: This is good. What Jack calls Ultimate Humungousaur is better than Ben Tennyson. Ultimate Humungousaur: Thanks! (Get's hit by fire and hits a wall) The Dragon roars then shoots more fire at Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur rolls and shoots more missles, and the Dragon get's knocked over. The Dragon crawls back into his cage. Ultimate Humungousaur: Last one? Rin: The last one, is to let me come with you. Ultimate Humungousaur: Sure! THE END. Aliens Used *Swampfire *Goop (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Big Chill) *Diamondhead *Ditto *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Dan Tennyson